1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors and, more specifically, to the field of electrical connectors for connecting circuits to rigid printed circuits board or integrated circuits.
2. Prior Art
In the field of electrical connectors, connectors for connecting circuits to rigid printed circuit (PC) boards often employ pin and socket connectors. With the advancements in the density of integrated circuits, it is desirable to increase the number of connections in a given surface area in a connection system for electrical coupling of such integrated circuits. High density interconnection between electronic devices is crucial to modern computers and other electrical apparatus.
In conventional circuit cables, each line on the cable ends at a lead which is electrically coupled to a pin. The pin is part of a connector assembly which interfaces with a socket. The socket may be coupled with, for example, a rigid PC board having a plurality of integrated circuits mounted thereon.
The number of pins or leads that may be manufactured on a cable is limited by the linear dimensions of the cable. In conventional flat cables known in the prior art, cable leads are typically located on 0.100 inch or 0.050 inch centers. This limits the density of electrical interconnection between electronic devices.
Therefore, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to design an electrical connection system having increased density.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to develop a connection system for coupling an electrical cable with a socket on an electronic device, such socket having an area of accessibility smaller than conventional sockets but which cable has an increased number of leads compared to known cables for coupling with sockets of similar size.